creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
A Long Journey
What we all have in common, what had bought us here in the first place, starts from a single source. A source many people know, a source many people love. One day, a person might google that source and stumble on an unfamiliar website, full of all things Percy Jackson. It was called Camp Half-Blood Wiki. You could edit many things and contribute in the community, correcting any mistakes on any pages. You are content with your findings, but one day, you stumble yet again on an unfamiliar site. This one was a bit different. It was full of all things Percy Jackson as well, but these pages were stories, but it wasn't written by Rick Riordan. It was written by fans of the beloved series, and you decided to try because you have these random story ideas in your head based on the series. And so you start to write. But you stumble on something yet again. This mysterious chat room, and you did not know it was secret. You start talking to them and you like them. You went on almost everyday. But reality once again hit you in the face and you went on with life, going to school and doing your homework. You don't go on much any more. You rarely wrote a single word of your fan fiction story. You rarely did anything related to it anymore. Fate had another thing in mind, however, for one day you go on Percy Jackson Fanfiction and you wander around. You discover a blog written by one of the users on the wiki. It said that she had made a wiki where people could write anything, as long as it's written by you and you only. You could feel that faint smile on your face and you decide to try it out, for you want to publish a book of your own, for you want to be an author as well. You don't know how it happened. You only knew that you were writing a story about a bad guy, since all stories were written in the good guys' perspectives. That was it. Fate is funny, however, for one day you went to watch a movie about controlling others' lives, called "Adjustment in Bureau". You come home, tired and weary, and you start typing you story. Out of the blue, the prologue was born as if written by itself. You start looking for a new name for you story, for the old one was lame and you find "Revolutionary Generals". A story was born. You were soon made Admin and you were honored and happy. You were glad that you were one of the handful that was the first of this wiki. You made new friends, MJ and TPYL and Angel Wings among many others. You don't go on chat anymore. Fate wants you to do another thing, however, for one day you find yourself in the old chat room. You find yourself in the middle of fight. A war, some may call it. It teared everything apart. The place where you thought there was no enemies became a place of hating and anger and dispair. Many, including you, tried to fix it before it went too far. Tried to stay out of it. Tried to be cheerful. You were confused. You didn't know what was going on. People were mad, angry. And things happened. Things that shouldn't have. One decided to open up about the chat room. That's when you knew it was a secret. And you felt bad. Because you didn't know. You thought everyone could go. And you think the one that decided to tell was good. But the war left many betrayed and hurt. The war made many leave. Leave the place they had once call home, leave that place they were once happy. And you were sad. You still don't know what has happened. The scar is slowly fading. You write. The world starts to become right-side up again. And life, life is as normal as it can be again. Category:Real life Category:Cellofreak Category:One-shot